Shuichi's Mom
by Tan
Summary: ShioriKarasuan evil and angry Kurama
1. Default Chapter

Tan: Hello my fellow readers of fan ficcy's. As you may already know, this is my first ever fic. If you ask me I think it's rather funny. Shuichi: Yeah right! My mother and that bomb obsessed crow! I don't think so. Tan: *Hit's Shuichi on the head* Anyway I don't want to keep you waiting to read this, so here ya go! Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Isn't that the whole idea of FAN fiction? Key word, fan. Tan: I must give some credit to my friend Nagem for helping me with a couple of lines in my fic, so here's your credit: Thank you.  
  
Shuichi's Mom  
  
"Okay Shuichi, your up!"  
"Yes sir." Shuichi answered back the fat, grubby, sweaty, curly haired man.  
"Shuichi, you've been doing so good that I think I'll give you a raise."  
"Really?" Shuichi asked.  
"Sure why not? You are the only one, besides me, who does anything."  
" Thank you so much sir."  
  
RIIING!!! RIIIING!!!  
  
"Hey you don't mind taking that order do ya?" The fat guy asked Shuichi.  
"No, I'll get it hello, Mikes Pizza. May I take your order?"  
  
A strange yet very familiar voice answered Shuichi back on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hmmm....I'll have one large pepperoni pizza, and two large Cokes."  
"Okay and where do you live?" Asked the pizza boy.  
"I live at 33rd street on the corner of that CD store, Live Records I believe is what the place is called. Do you know where that is?" Asked the other end.  
"Oh yes, I do, and your pizza will be ready in about twenty five minutes. Thank you for calling Micky's pizza and feel free to call anytime."  
  
Twenty five minutes later.......  
  
"Well this is the place."  
KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!  
  
"Okay remember to smile" Shuichi thought to himself as the door slid open and with his eyes closed he said, "Your pizza's here-"  
"Oh hello Kurama."  
  
While Shuichi's eyes were closed, he thought to himself, I'm Shuichi. How does he know my real name....?OH GOD HE'S A DEMON!!!!  
As Kurama had his eyes.only to see  
"KARASU!!!" Shuichi pointed his finger in fear and ran off screaming, "HELP ME I'M GONNA BE RAPED BY A PSYCHO CROW!!!"  
"Shuichi?" a voice called.  
"Mother?" Shuichi turned to see his mother standing there in curiosity.  
"Shuichi are you okay? What happened? Why are you running and screaming out of that place?" Shiori sounded concerned. She brushed his radiant red hair out of his face.  
"Oh, it's really nothing mother, I was.um.practicing for a um a play. Yep, a play."  
"Uh, okay, is the play for school?" Shiori asked interested.  
"Mom, why are you here?" Shuichi asked trying to get off the subject.  
"Well, I was buying you a CD." She smiled sort of a ditzy smile.  
"Why, I mean you don't have to, I don't listen to that much music."  
"I hear the music you listen to and I just wanted to get you something when you walk to school you could listen to it on the CD player you have. And I love you so-"  
"Excuse me Kurama, you forgot your change." The soft, low, and Shiori thought very sexy voice said, getting closer and closer toward them.  
"Well, I guess I'll go then so you could get back to work." Shiori said looking at Karasu with loving eyes. She obviously thought he was beautiful. She left into the CD store Live Records.  
As Shiori left Shuichi heard Karasu sing something that was very unexpected. "Shuichi's mom has got it going on" He was looking at her leave when suddenly he felt a huge bang on his head.  
"Don't you ever look at my mother you A- (he decided to stop there, he was trying hard not to act like his friend Yuskue)  
"Ow! Oh Shuichi can't you see you're just not the fox for me."  
"What? Whoever said I was your fox to begin with. You pervert! AND BESIDES, THAT'S NOT HOW THE SONG GOES YOU BIG JERK!!!"  
"I know that you dolt. But really, Shuichi, your mom's hot! Yowza!"  
"Rose whip- Hey wait a second. I killed you!" Shuichi pointed and shouted.  
"Kurama, baby, please you're making people stare.  
"I'm not your baby sicko! Now why aren't you DEAD!?"  
"Kurama, Shuichi, Youko, what ever you want to be called, I have my way of living and you have yours. Karasu smiled slyly at Shuichi, handing him the money for the. "I'll be seeing you soon, my dearest Kurama, maybe sooner than you hope."  
Right about now Shuichi was pretty darn scared. He was afraid at the mere touch of him. One reason is because at one touch Karasu could blow him up. Well, actually he didn't even need to touch him. Which brings me to the number two reasons Shuichi is afraid of Karasu's touch. He didn't want Karasu to touch him because of the words he whispered into his ears that day at the dark tournament.  
Flashback mode  
"You may fear what my touch can do to you, but maybe you also want to know it."  
"Get away!"  
End flashback mode  
Karasu had walked into the CD store where Shiori walked into earlier.  
  
Shuichi: See she's evil! Karasu: But your mother really is dang fine! Shuichi: Oh crow boy, get over here so I can throw my rose into your chest, wait do you even have a heart? Maybe my rose will just go through.hmm. Karasu: Yes I have a heart you plant loving, diamond steeling, partner killing fox! Shuichi: Partner killing, ROSE WHIP THORN WHEEL!!! Tan: Don't kill him, he's the star of the next chapter! If you liked review please, if not I'm sorry this is my first fic after all. In the next chapter someone will catch Shiori and Karasu on a date and squeal it to Shuichi. 


	2. He finds out

Chapter 2 He Finds Out

Tan: Yo everyone. Sorry I haven't posted this chapter in like forever. I've been busy! Well, now here it is.

Kurama: I can't believe you. Making my mom and Karasu…

Karasu: Oh my poor baby, maybe you want me instead.

Kurama: Die oh evil one!!!

"Excuse me." Shiori said going past Karasu.

"Oh, it's you." Karasu said with a smile.

"Yes. It's just me; Shiori couldn't help but smile back at him. You know my son; I'd like to know how you both met. If that's all right with you?

"Well, urm… we met by-"

" Oh, and why did you keep calling Shuichi, Kurama?"

"Uh, well, I call him Kurama because he reminds me of an old friend, and that old friend's name was Kurama. Ha ha ha. Kinda of sad huh?" Karasu lied but it was the best thing he could think of.

"So how do you know him again?"

Karasu knew very well that he could tell Shiori everything. Everything about Shuichi. How he's really Youko Kurama famous bandit in all of the Makai, he could have told her about Youko's old partner Kuro, he could have told her that he was known as the Makai Slut, he could of told her that he was a spirit fox demon too!!! But since he "liked" Shuichi, he made up another bogus story to cover everything up.

"I met Shuichi when I went to a tournament."

"Oh the tournament!" Karasu looked at Shiori very surprised.

" You know?!"

"Of course, Shuichi told me everything. I'm so glad he and his friends won." Shiori sounded very happy.

"But weren't you worried at all?"

"Why would I be?"

"Ms. Kurama! Your son could've been killed!!!!"

"What? You can't die from playing in a chess tournament!

After hearing this, Karasu made a ponk. * fell over anime style *

"What were you talking about?" Shiori asked now thinking her sexy voiced love god was a nut.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was in a fight tournament and the chess tournament was next to mine so I forgot he entered _that _contest and well, you get my point."

"Heehee." Shiori giggled.

"Whaat?" Karasu wanted to know what was so funny. Here he was pouring out very unconvincing lies * which he thought were good * and she's just laughing at him. Karasu started to think his pretty faced goddess was a nut.

"Well, It's just that I was trying to imagine my son, Shuichi fighting. Tee Hee. That's funny. I don't think that Shuichi is the fighting type. He's just way too kind."

"That's what you think." Karasu said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, You know we haven't even been properly introduced." Karasu said slyly.

"I guess not. I'm Shiori, Shiori Minamino."

"I'm Karasu." Karasu answered back with a smile that melted Shiori's heart. She smiled right back at him though and made Karasu get a tingle.

Shiroi wanted to ask Karasu out for coffee or something else but she couldn't get the guts up to say it. She really wanted to though, really bad.

"Well, I guess I should be going then. It was very nice to meet you." Karasu began to leave when-

"Wait! I mean, I was wondering if you'd like to well, um, Karasu got the point.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?"

Shiori looked up all glittery eyed and happy faced with a huge grin. "I'd love to." 

"Hmm. looks like they're going to have fun. Maybe I should go tell the fox."

"Hiei, Yukina yelled, would you mind if I washed those clothes you have on? I put out a new pair of some other clothes for you?"

"You came all the way here to ask me that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you always where those things and I wanted to help out with your wardrobe."

"Fine."

_Back at the pizza place_

"Shuichi your shift is up."

"Thank you sir!" Shuichi yelled. He took his apron off and ran outside. It was already dark out and it had been a full day that Shiori and Karasu went out, but Kurama don't know that. As he walked down the moonlit path his eyes sparkled emerald green. He felt a familiar chi.

"Hello Hiei." Shuichi greeted him cheerfully.

"What do you know, just the person I wanted to see." Hiei said, his blood red eyes glowing in the moonlight too.

When Shuichi/Kurama looked at Hiei he thought he might have grown a few inches, but then he noticed Hiei's big black combat boots.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a goth?" Hiei had on a ball chain necklace, big baggy black pants and a black shirt with a flamed skull on it.

"Yukina wanted to wash my other clothes."

"You really do care about your little sister don't you, I just don't know why you don't tell her. Where's your katana? You never leave anywhere with out your katana."

"Yukina didn't want me going out in public with a sword, and fox be careful about what you say it could get you killed. Hiei was not at all happy about any of this, but then again Hiei is never really happy, he looked really uncomfortable. By the way fox, did you know that your mother has spent the whole day with an old friend?"

"What? Who?" Kurama said as if he didn't know.

"Let's just say a Youko loving fool." Hiei knew all about that whole deal with Karasu hitting on Kurama at the Dark Tournament; he thought it was quite hilarious. To boot, Hiei said this with a rather sly tone of voice, which would have made anyone in rage.

Shuichi really got pissed at Hiei for saying what he thought was a lie when he caught something that would make Hiei flip.

"Oh my, looky looky, is that Kuwabara with Yukina…and what's this they're kissing." Hiei turned around faster than you can say "Rose Whip" * hee hee *

"WHAAAT?! Hiei ran strait for them. YOU BAKA GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SIS-

Kurama had burst out into laughter after hearing Hiei almost yell the truth out to Yukina.

"Hey Yukina let's get out of here before shorty kills me." Kuwabara said picking up Yukina and running away as fast as he could and even faster than Hiei.

"What are you doing to her? Put her down now!!!!"

This amused Kurama. He loved watching Hiei make a fool out of his self. While Hiei was running toward Kuwabara, Kuwabara pulled a fast one on Hiei making him fall.

"Ha, I think I'm getting pretty good at getting you really mad." Kuwabara chuckled as he went to hide behind a tree where Hiei couldn't see him. Kuwabara quickly got a huge tree branch and pulled it back toward him. Then he waited for the perfect moment when he finally got it.

"Where did you go to you son of a bit- BAM!!! Kuwabara hit Hiei in the mouth with a tree branch. MMMMM!!!! Kuwabawa I'm gwonna kwill yooo."

"Hah! That's what you get for messing with the mighty Kuwabara."

"Oh dear, I hope you didn't hurt him too bad." Yukina said worried.

"Don't fret about him, he can take care of himself."

"Good bye my dear friends it's been great, maybe you should have someone take a look at that mouth of yours Hiei." Kurama shouted gleefully.

"I HATE YOU SHUICHI MINAMINO!!!" Hiei yelled sounding very hurt on the mouth.

Kurama walked home only to see Karasu and his mother sitting and talking to each other on hid front lawn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tan: Yeah I know I said Karasu would be the star of this chapter but it didn't work out, so he will in the next one.

Karasu: Are you sure? I was really looking forward to this?

Tan: I know I know, but I promise you will be.

Karasu: I better or else-

Tan: Or else what?

Karasu: I'll CRY! WHAAA!! T.T

Tan: Big baby, anyway next chapter will be about Kurama yelling and screaming and Shiori well you just have to find out.

Kurama: Be afraid be very afraid.


End file.
